The SWOG Statistical and Data Management Center (SDMC) plays a vital role in SWOG's overall mission to direct and participate in clinical trials tht will lead to effective treatment and prevention of cancer and to improve quality of life for cancer patients and survivors. The SDMC provides statistical leadership and data management expertise in the design, implementation, monitoring, analysis and interpretation of clinical trials and translational medicine studies. Key SDMC goals include the following: a) to design and implement statistically rigorous and efficient clinical trials; b) to carefully monitor ongoing trils and use state-of-the-art statistical analysis methods to analyze and interpret study results; c) to conduct statistical methods research in clinical trial design and analysis, and the analysis of translational medicine studies; d) to develop systems and utilize technologies for high quality and timely collection, review, storage and retrieval of clinical and biologic data; e) to educate SWOG investigators and other oncology research professionals in leading edge scientific design, statistical techniques and data management methods; f) to evaluate novel strategies for the efficient collection of specific types of patient data including electronic medical record (EMR and web-based methods; and g) to be a dynamic member of the NCTN by providing a wealth of experience and leadership for NCTN endeavors such as steering committees and working groups. The SWOG SDMC contributes meaningfully to the goals of SWOG within the NCTN to provide generalizable, high quality and efficient strategies that can be used by other clinical trials organizations and researchers in the conduct of oncology clinical trials and analysis of associated biologic studies.